


吾辈于此鏖战求生

by styx



Category: Highlander: The Series, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果骇人的毛线衫成为邓肯和罗利的纽带而米索斯决定帮忙拯救世界，会怎样？</p>
            </blockquote>





	吾辈于此鏖战求生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here We Belong, Fighting For Survival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/944413) by [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda). 



标题：吾辈于此鏖战求生（《Here We Belong, Fighting For Survival》）  
  
原作：aunt-zelda  
  
作者博客：<http://aunt-zelda.livejournal.com>

翻译：styx

原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/944413](944413)

衍生派别：电影《环太平洋》（《Pacific Rim》2013，又译《悍战太平洋》等），电视剧《挑战者》（《Highlander》，又译《高地人 / 时空英豪 / 挑战游戏 / 高地英灵》等）

配对：邓肯·麦克劳德（阿德里安·保罗）/米索斯（彼特•温菲尔德），邓肯/罗利·贝克特（查理·汉纳姆）

等级：R

摘要：如果骇人的毛线衫成为邓肯和罗利的纽带而米索斯决定帮忙拯救世界，会怎样？

作者注：为了Pacific Rim Kink Meme上的这一提示词而作：  
<http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=2853453#t2853453>  
 _必须的小黑裙衍生派别交叉同人，伙计们，我们怎么还没搞过这个的？配对，清水，全由作者选择，我只是想要看这两个世界混合。_  
我会兴奋万分于任何东西，不过为了赋予这条提示词以一些实质内容，这里有些我特别有兴趣见到被加以探索的主意（结合的或分开的）：魁肯灵作为神经交互技术和兼容性的基础；不死者！斯特克和/或不死者！查克活过了裂隙那里（这样说来的话，裂隙那里是首度死亡吗？）；麻子的父亲是位铸剑师；米索斯在碎顶，同天童一道工作，同赫克一道喝酒，神秘、乖戾又聪明；麦克劳德和罗利穿着丑兮兮相般配的毛线衫愁眉苦脸地修墙；等等等等。这里就是有太多可能啦！  
的确，我没把所有的梗都用上，不过我没把片子看上那么多遍，如果我搞错了什么请告诉我知道，我会修改的。这个提示词就是需要填上，好吗？毛线衫。米索斯。对练。是的。  
5+1，因为我本以为我有所计划安排，而接着它多少算是分崩离析了。

 

  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **吾辈于此鏖战求生**  
  
著：aunt-zelda  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

 

 

 

 

1.

这毫无意义，他们全都知道。

这面墙决不会起作用。这太蠢了，傻子才做的事。

不管怎样他们还是建了，因为别样的选择要更糟上那许多。

邓肯开始渴望战斗，去感受到另一个不死者并卷进生死决斗。

然而眼下这个全世界被巨型怪兽围攻的时节，“这里只得有一个”对于余下的不死者来说实在不像是当务之急。无人前来挑战，邓肯的长剑继续深藏。

邓肯开始同另一位回避着他们更形喧闹的同事们的沉默男子一道吃午饭。那人名叫罗利。他穿着膨体纱毛线衫，卖力干活，同邓肯一道分享他那份口粮汤。邓肯很是对他……不确切是“着迷”，而是感兴趣。这个男人了解丧失之痛，真正的丧失之痛，亲密同伴和同袍兄弟的那种。邓肯对此所知甚多。一开始他无法对罗利解释太多，直到他的安全绳有一天突然断掉，邓肯陡直跌落400英尺而“奇迹地”康复了。那之后罗利想要答案，而邓肯只有再乐意不过地给予了他。

一晚罗利约邓肯下班后去酒吧，一处供应兑水啤酒、角落里还有台如假包换的点唱机的昏暗地方。他们点了几轮酒，分享早已逝去的家人朋友的故事。（逝去，但不曾遗忘，从未遗忘。）正是在这一晚罗利对邓肯说了全部的实话，关于同他的兄弟扬希一道驾驶一台机甲。他们又灌下去更多酒，最终落得一道瘫倒在罗利的床上，毛线衫依然稳稳穿在身上的。

经过了几周绕着圈子的试探后，邓肯大胆地邀请罗利同他上床，而罗利接受了。

在那件毛线衫下，邓肯发现了许多伤疤，一些个是机甲猎人的盔甲轮廓的。罗利有着战士的强健肌肉。邓肯太久不曾同那般体格的人睡过了。他对罗利这么说了，温柔地将他推倒在床，一只手抚过罗利的小腹。

罗利看起来像是不确定该做何反应，荣幸还是担心，最后还是满足于亲吻邓肯。

 

 

2.

谁也不太确定他是从哪儿来的。

天童以为他是斯特克派来的。斯特克以为他是天童雇来的。赫克以为他是同最新一批科学家代表团一道来的。赫尔曼和纽特以为当他们出现时他已经在那儿待了好几周了——毕竟，他把第三实验室划归了自己并且把它全搭建好了。麻子以为他看起来古怪的熟悉，但却什么也没说。

对他而言有利的是，所有人都太忙了，没时间仔细审视他的档案或是他于这里的存在。“亚当·皮尔森”兴许是接受了很好的大学教育，但同别的科学家的资格却不能比。

因此他们倒不妨从他的行动来判断米索斯，而不是靠核查他的简历（那个立马就被撕碎而遗忘了，在米索斯把它扔进回收桶后。）

来自深渊的巨型怪物。同它们作战的巨型机器人。

那太可笑了。那是发疯。

那兴许会起作用。

如果这里有人帮他们搞好那些个更形复杂的部分的话，那是说。那正是为什么米索斯会在这里。人类没法儿自救，他们需要往正确方向的一点点推动，来自某个知晓得更清楚，因为他从前也见识过军备竞赛和战争，并且知道那一遍又一遍重复的隐患和缺陷的人。

是米索斯解决了神经交互技术的若干问题，引入了双人、或者甚至是三人共同分担神经负荷，而不是把它全压在一个人头上的元素。凡人本就不能够独自处理下那许多，魁肯灵会放出只能被描述为一场雷电风暴的东西是有理由的。米索斯没法儿告诉斯特克、赫尔曼或是纽特那点，当然了，可他能演示，用等式和事实，还有数据，而很快机甲猎人便进军海洋同怪兽作战去了。

 

 

3.

“他们需要剑。”

斯特克瞪着他。“为什么……？”

纽特和赫尔曼发狂地把胳膊挥舞出“不！”的动作，可还是太迟了。

米索斯冲斯特克怒目而视，用一双对于那样年轻的脸而言太过古老的眼睛。“他们。需要。剑。”

剑被装备上了之后所有的机甲，并加装给了之前的许多。

麻子给米索斯送去一张草稿纸上的感谢信，边上涂抹着笑脸符号。

米索斯把它贴到他的白板顶上，然后继续计算。

稍后，他们对练。他纠正她的站姿，琢磨着她的家庭。他们死了，而所有的医疗记录都毁了。麻子从未说过自己是孤儿，或是被收养的，不过父母总是会为了各种各样的理由对孩子撒谎的。

米索斯预备着又一回合，并琢磨着……

……而麻子把他打翻在地。

“这一下是我让你的，”米索斯坚持说，当麻子闪出一抹罕有的微笑。

“你没有。”麻子脚下移步换位。“我会再来一次，先生。”

米索斯哈哈一笑……并琢磨着。

 

 

4.

“我都以为你永远找不到我了。”米索斯抱怨道，当邓肯一个大熊抱把他举到空中。“我简直可算是派送出了邀请。‘所有的机甲现在都装备上了巨剑……呼唤全体不死者！’”

“我有希望那是你。有别的什么人来了吗？”

“不。我想他们全都龟缩在圣地的秘密地堡里。那些个懦夫。不死之身又有什么意义，若非能在凡人中间消磨时日？”

邓肯的到来伴随着斯特克和一位斯特克过去数月都在试图定位的男人。他曾是一位驾驶员，自打他的兄弟死去而他驾驶机甲残骸爬上海滩后就消失了踪影。那是数年前的事了。

他正被介绍给几码远外的麻子。

“你们有没有……？”米索斯开口问道，而邓肯的嗤笑便是他所需要的全部答案了。“哦拜托，跟孩子上床？我本指望你比那要强才对。”

“他足够大到知道自己想要什么了。他是位战士。我喜欢他。”

米索斯 _没有_ 闷闷不乐。

邓肯一把抓住他的肩头，吃吃窃笑了。“别担心，米索斯。我有想念你。罗利现在会没事儿了，到了这里，他的驾驶员同袍中间。”

“而你呢？”米索斯问，突然困惑了。“你要干什么？”

邓肯咧嘴一笑。“我要驾驶机甲。”

 

 

5.

罗利坚持要带上邓肯，并且似乎认为他会是位好副驾驶。他们的搏斗测试进行得很糟，太多的咄咄逼人和别扭动作。他们在床上配合良好，在格斗中却不然。

邓肯似乎很是失望，但还是同意罗利另配一个驾驶员更好。让受伤的自尊毁了最后几位三代机驾驶员之一的风险未免太大。

罗利和麻子得分颇高，周旋起舞间仿佛为之而生的一般。邓肯鼓掌，米索斯微笑。

“我是否在森小姐的姿势中认出了些你的风格？”晚餐时邓肯问。

米索斯一脸无辜地盯着天花板。“我毫无概念你在说什么。”

邓肯笑了。“我们该对练一下，什么时候。就我俩。我们都有……天啊，那是有二十年了吗？”

“二十四，”米索斯说。（倒不是说他有在计数。）

他们去了，并且吸引来了一些注意，当人们于晚饭后鱼贯穿过格斗室。他们彼此兜着圈子，疾进疾退，匹配的动作精确而完美。如此容易便重归他们练习了数世纪之久的攻击与格挡套路。

到得他们打完，气喘吁吁，汗流浃背，彼此咧嘴而笑，木剑软软地握在手中，屋子里回荡起一阵慢悠悠的拍掌声。

人群分开，现出斯特克。

“你们很走运，伙计们，”他说着评估地打量他们。“我们三天前从遗忘湾拖出了又一台机甲。我们明天就可以让她恢复运作。我期待着看到你俩置身那个驾驶舱内。”

米索斯眨巴眨巴眼睛，冲邓肯怒目而视，对方正扯开一抹洋洋自得的嗤笑。这一直便是他的计划，自打他在外头的甲板上见到米索斯。

“你个彻头彻尾的 _杂种_ ，”米索斯嘶嘶道，意带赞赏的。

邓肯欠身一礼，米索斯恼火地叹了口气。

 

 

 

+1

“你就不害怕？一点儿都不？”

邓肯叹口气。“我会承认有那么一点儿忧虑。你是最老的不死者，你的回忆远比我为多。我不想‘追兔子’。”

“我也不想，”米索斯有担心过那点，关于迷失在他的一些个不那么美妙的经历中。他宁愿不要重温一遍‘白马上的死神’，多谢你了。一次足矣。（并且邓肯也不需要瞧见那一脸糟糕透顶的油彩。就米索斯而言那是一个随克洛诺斯一道死去的秘密。）

米索斯开创了这门技术，可哪怕是他那广博的知识也无法让他好好预备到亲身经历神经交互。他叫喊出声，回忆飞掠过邓肯的头脑，与此同时邓肯的回忆飞掠过他的。那就像是一场魁肯灵，那正像是一场魁肯灵，这太过了，这是个错误，他们会毁了整台机甲的用合并……

_放松……_ 邓肯的声音/意念传来。 _我们能够做到这个。_

**不想不能看她为什么剑剑剑鱼克洛诺斯维奥莱塔乔亚莉克莎卡珊德拉**

远远的，米索斯听见天童在说“……机器过载……”

_保持清醒……_ 邓肯的声音紧绷，因那汹涌的回忆，他所无法着手抵挡的浪潮。

**塞拉斯克洛诺斯贾斯潘观察者傻瓜燃烧瘟疫风暴**

_**这一定就像是被人砍了头的感觉** _

他们睁开眼睛，微微颤抖。米索斯伸手向控制台，握拳，邓肯亦同样。

“神经交感……达成……”那个机械的声音叽叽喳喳道。

用着同一把声音，米索斯和邓肯说，“这里只得有一个。”

 

 

 

 

 

~完~


End file.
